


A Sick Day

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is sick, Jesse is taking care of him, M/M, McHanzo Week, its pretty fluffy, there is some talk about settling down but it's not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Jesse wakes up and notices Hanzo it sick, he takes it upon himself to get both of them the day off and takes care of his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just kind of gave this a glance over, sorry for any errors!

It was very rare that Jesse McCree-Shimada woke up before his husband. The archer seemed to rise with the sun, but the cowboy had a rough night, it wasn’t the worst, but his sleep was light and restless, leaving him to wake up at five am with no prompt from anything but his own mind.

The husband he held dear was laying against his chest, hair splayed behind his head the strands soft to the tough as the cowboy gently ran his flesh hand through it, doing his best not to wake him. A soft frown found it’s way to the cowboy’s mouth as the tips of his fingers brushed against his temple.

He was warm, warmer than usual at the very least.

Hanzo had just gotten back from a mission in Canada, McCree knew vague details of it, chasing some Talon lead, and was exhausted when he returned the night before. Not wanting to argue with the tired dragon, Jesse just let Hanzo sleep, joining him in bed once he decided that he had spent enough time awake and needed to at least try to sleep, if only for a few hours.

Regardless, it seemed that Hanzo was probably going to feel the effects of fever when he woke up. It was finally McCree’s turn to nurse Hanzo back to health, and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to show him how much he really cared about him, and cherished the man he was holding in his arms.

He gently slipped out of his hands, his face softening slightly as the man grumbled, trying to hold onto him a little tighter before he managed to tuck him in, handing him his serape as a replacement, knowing that it smelled enough like him to keep him asleep long enough for him to go to the kitchen and get some fever medication, some fluids and call Genji to tell him to tell Winston that the elder Shimada wasn’t going to make it to debriefing. a

His footsteps were light as he walked out of the room and started with the normal tasks of caring for someone who was sick in the kitchen, getting a tray out, a glass and pill bottle as well. It was a nice change from the hectic constant going that Overwatch required of them. It was gentle and soft, staring into someone’s eyes with the intention to love rather than kill warmed McCree’s heart as he pulled out his phone and called Genji.

After the third ring, something moved out of the corner of McCree’s eyes, and shuffling into the room, hair disheveled and a sweat on his brow, came Hanzo. McCree paused, his face softening at the pitiful look his husband was sporting, clearly not feeling good.

“Jesse, why did you leave? You were warm,” Hanzo mumbled almost too softly for Jesse to hear from where he was standing. With a small chuckle, he hung up his call, opting to text Genji the message before pocketing his phone and walking over to Hanzo, putting his hands gently on his cheeks.

“You felt warm honey-bee,” he said his voice gentle. “Thinkin’ ya got a fever, so I came down to get ya some meds and maybe some soup if you’re fellin’ up to it.” Hanzo sniffled, his nose clearly stopped up, preventing him from breathing.

“Can you please make the rice porridge I taught you? Or ask Genji to?”

“O’course, anything for you baby,” McCree said kissing his forehead. “Now, why don’t you and my favorite serape get on the couch, and find somethin’ good to watch while I make us some breakfast an’ then we’ll hang out here until you feel better.”

McCree’s heart squeezed in his chest as Hanzo grumbled and laid his head on the cowboy’s chest, clutching the warm cloth closer to his body as he started shivering. The larger man hugged him close and rubbed his shoulders to create some extra warmth. He knew that once Hanzo’s fever was under control, he would insist that he was fine and could go to work, but Jesse and Genji, and to a point Angela both knew what his sick tells were. The biggest one, was his aim was off, and a slightly distant look was perpetually in his face. To most, none would be the wiser to the archer’s condition.

“What about the debriefing?”

“Already taken care of buttercup. Texted Genji to let’em know you’re feelin’ under the weather and that he should pass the message on. Suspect he’ll want to come by and make sure you’re okay. Ya never get sick.”

“’M not sick…just tired.”

“O’course. Now, go get comfy on the couch. I’ll be out in a jiffy with your rice porridge and we can watch whatever you want, okay?” Hanzo seemed to consider fighting the request, but eventually sighed, nodded and turned to walk to the couch, curling up on his side with the bright red serape still wrapped around his shoulders tightly.

McCree let himself have a moment, smiling at the man who had won his heart before turning and returning to the kitchen, his actions weren’t rushed, but he didn’t take his time either. He didn’t want Hanzo to be left alone too long.

He set everything on a tray and walked into the living room where Hanzo was curled up in a ball, wrapped in his serape looking utterly pathetic. A fond smile crossed the cowboy’s face as he put the tray on the coffee table and pulled it close, gently running his hand’s through Hanzo’s hair fondly and handed him some medication.

“Take this darlin’ it’ll help ya not feel so cold,” he said gently. Surprisingly the archer gave no protests, and with his husband’s help sat up and took the mediation before climbing onto Jesse’s lap and taking the offered bowl of porridge.

“Thank-you Jesse,” he mumbled weakly as he laid his face against McCree’s chest and slowly raised the spoon to his mouth.

“It ain’t a thing Han,” Jesse assured him as he gently rubbed his back, looking toward the TV but not really watching it. “Jus’ wanted to take care of ya.” Hanzo hummed and continued to slowly eat. McCree wasn’t going to force him to eat all of it, he actually made a small serving knowing that he probably wasn’t going to eat a lot of it.

Genji messaged McCree about fifteen minutes later, saying that he hoped for his brother to get well soon, as well as asking to drop by later. McCree, knowing how important the rekindling of the kinship between the brothers was to one another, easily said yes and reminded the ninja he was always welcomed into their home, he had a key for a reason.

Hanzo watched the TV silently, or that’s what Jesse was thinking due to the fact that his face was angled toward the screen. Moments like this were nice, they were few and far between. Soft gentle touches meant to serve more as comfort than anything to the two of them, an assurance to Jesse that they were together forever, a soft reminder that what they felt was love. The pure complex kind that had every part of their separate being wrapped within one another to the point that they simply couldn’t live without the other. Even being separated because of missions left the other feeling like there was a hole in the other’s heart.

 

Eventually Hanzo dozed off to sleep, leaving Jesse in control of what they watched. He put on some old movie and wasn’t really paying much attention to it. A knock caught his attention followed by a familiar voice. “Jesse, it’s me.”

The gunslinger looked at his husband still pressed against his chest, even speaking toward the door to come in would wake the assassin, and he wanted him to get all the sleep he could get. So, he remained silent hoping Genji would figure that the two were asleep and let himself in. Once he heard the clinking of keys he smirked and dipped his head at the cyborg once he walked in. He then looked at Hanzo sleeping and hoped Genji understood what the gesture meant.

A nod came from the younger Shimada as me moved to sit in the armchair adjacent from the couch where the two were laying. He studied Jesse’s face, how soft and gentle it was when he looked at his brother. How the only thing he saw within the expression was pure love, made a smile of his own spread across his cheeks.

Everyone in Overwatch knew that it was a risky job, that any mission could be their last. It was hard to see people leave every time it happened, and he could only imagine what the feeling was like toward the two of them.

“Jesse,” Genji started hesitantly in a hushed voice, watching Hanzo for a reaction before continuing. “Have you two considered retiring?” A frown found its way to Jesse’s face as he brushed his hand through Hanzo’s hair in thought.

“Every time days like this happens,” Jesse responded in a distant tone. “But we’d get restless, get ourselves in trouble one way or another. We’re both men with a bounty on our head Genji, that ain’t gonna change until we die.” He shrugged and pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head. “We’re not cut out for this life every day, so we cherish the times when we are allowed to jus’ sit ‘round the house.”

Genji nodded. “I understand. Just know I am going to do my best to make sure the two of you are going to return home to one another. He’s happy Jesse….and that’s all I wanted for him, Thank you.”

Jesse shook his head. “Ya ain’t gotta thank me Genji, he makes me just as happy.”


End file.
